Just Shut Up
by justagirl8225
Summary: Put your mouth to good use or just shut up. A/U, One-Shot, Lita and Punk, complete.


**Opening Notes**: This is a one-shot, though it does have a companion piece, just not sure if I'll upload it or not. Otherwise, consider it a stand alone. This piece is also A/U (alternate universe), Punk & Mickie James are half siblings in this fictional universe of mine. The pairing is Lita/Punk and I give warnings for implied sex and nudity and some crude language.

.

.

.

Lita yawned sleepily, gingerly opening her eyes before blinking a bit to adjust to the dim lighting in the room. Her entire body ached, in a very good way, bare legs sliding against another set as a lazy smile stretched across her lips. Just yesterday when her former room-mate, best friend and sibling of her current bed-mate, decided to pull this crazy stunt... Lita had been ready to kill or at least cause great bodily harm. In fact, the redhead had always wondered why Mickie had been convinced that her brother was perfect for her... her annoying, smart ass, pain in the ass, perverted (and good looking) half brother who just so happened to live in the apartment across the hallway from the redhead and next door to Mickie.

How convenient, really. Mickie claiming, from the get go, that her half brother Punk embodied (nearly) everything that Lita was looking for … that their tastes were so evenly matched, they could be a seven course gourmet meal.

For Lita, up until eighteen hours ago, he had been nothing but a prick... a very good looking, tattooed and pierced prick, but still a prick. In fact, Punk had gotten on her bad side from the day that Mickie introduced them when the two women were moving into the apartment building. He just so happened to be moving in on the same day and Mickie had guilt tripped her sibling into helping them.

Big mistake, as they all found out that humid day... Punk sporting a few bruises courtesy of Lita's boots when he'd made a few choice comments about how good the redhead's ass looked in jean shorts.

But now, well, yes Lita would (begrudgingly) admit that things had taken a turn for the better. A very satisfying turn for the better. Albeit it took being stuck in the same apartment with him (not that she minded too much) for the past twenty four hours and they still had another eighteen hours to go. Or so Mickie claimed in the note she had left, but if Mickie was heading out of the city to visit her boyfriend and he lived in another state... well, the redhead really wasn't sure when her room-mate would be back but it had to be before Monday because--

"Something wrong?" A rough voice interrupted her train of thought, "you have the look of someone who is not satisfied..."

"I'm fine... more than fine--"

Punk smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, "you should be... because that was some of the best sex I've had in my life. And if it was that good for me--"

Lita smacked his bare chest, "unless you're going to put that mouth to good use? Shut up. I'm too sore to beat the shit out of you."

He responded at first by lightly pressing his lips against hers, adding more pressure as one hand slid towards her; languidly tracing down the side of her body. Deepening the kiss, he maneuvered her pliant body so she was laying fully on her back. A protest already forming on her lips as he pulled back.

"I know you're sore, so we don't have to do that... yet. I'm not that inconsiderate, you know."

"Just get to the point before you talk yourself out of sex."

"Touchy," he replied, giving her thigh a light squeeze before tracing lazy circles on the skin; slowly moving inwards then slowly back out before repeating the process. "We didn't use all that stuff that my sister left us."

Lita groaned, both in pleasure and in frustration, "that reminds me... I need to kill your sister. Or at least attempt to put her in full body traction."

Punk snorted, the pleasant movement on her thigh ceasing. "Kill her? I was thinking we could send her a bouquet of roses, a gift basket and a singing telegram. As wrong as it sounds, my sister just got me the best sex I've had in--"

"Your lifetime?" The redhead interrupted smugly, "well if it was good for me, than I know it was good for you."

"Cute... very cute," another squeeze to her thigh, "as I was saying, we didn't use all of that stuff. There's still the Red Raspberry body paint to try out and the box of naughty fortune cookies."

"But I already--"

He cut her off with another quick kiss, "I know what you said," another kiss to her jaw. "I meant that I could try out the body paint on you. And if you really don't want to do anything, there are strawberries in the fridge. We haven't had any actual food since lunchtime anyway. And it's already..." Squinting, he leaned slightly across her to read the digital alarm clock, "2:00 in the morning." Moving so he was completely off of her, Punk propped his upper body upright with his arm, "so..."

Lita's stomach growled loudly before she could reply verbally, the redhead looking at him with pleading eyes...

"You probably just want to see my ass," the dark haired man grumbled in a good natured matter, not bothering to cover himself as he walked over to the kitchen.

Of course she did watch him, licking her lips a little as he bent to retrieve the strawberries from the fridge. Even if she was still slightly angry with her best friend for pulling this damn stunt to begin with. A smile crossed Lita's face as Punk retrieved what was left of the chocolate syrup and whipped cream.

Maybe Mickie did deserve that gift basket.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
